


Christmas with You

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas fic, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Remus somehow ends up at Sirius' flat, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Remus' holiday plans fall through and he finds himself without a place to stay for Christmas. The only option he has is to stay with Sirius--his best friend who he has been crushing on for several months now.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

> just some wolfstar fluff  
> enjoy :)

Remus glared at the train schedule outside of the station, eyes locked onto the bright red letters that spelled out ‘ _Delayed_ ’ that were directly across from the location he needed to go. Apparently, the route to Wales had been shut down due to a snow storm, meaning Remus would not be making it home for Christmas. His mother would be upset, he thought, as he trudged away from the station, hands shoved deep into his pockets to try and keep himself warm as he made the walk back to his own London flat. He hadn’t seen his parents since the summer and this was the only time he was finally able to get away, now that he was done at university until next year.

“Stupid snow…” he muttered to himself, adjusting the rucksack he had flung over his back. Remus was never a fan of winter. The slick streets were not a good combination with his awkward, lanky frame and he found himself slipping and falling about more often than not. Not to mention the fact that he was always cold. No matter how many layers he wore or how many cups of hot chocolate he drank, there was nothing that could warm up his veins.

After making it back to his flat with what he predicted was only some minor frostbite, he noticed a draft coming from down the hall towards his bedroom. He dropped his things to the floor in the living room, not bothering to unpack just yet, and went to investigate. Upon entering his room, Remus noticed a very large crack in his window where wind and snow were leaking into the apartment.

“For hell’s sake…” he walked over and knelt down in front of the damage, examining it briefly before determining that he did not have enough expertise to fix it himself and unfortunately, his landlord was out of town, meaning the window wouldn’t be fixed until after the holiday.

Perfect.

Remus scratched at his head as he stood, trying to come up with options of where to stay. There was no way he could stay here, not unless he wanted to freeze to death and have his body be discovered by the old lady who lived next door with her three cats. He didn’t have enough money to stay at a hotel, barely scraping by as it is. James and Lily had gone to India to spend time with James’ extended family over the holiday season and Peter had gone to the states with Mary. That left only one other potential option—Sirius.

Remus knew, without a doubt, that Sirius would be at his own place for Christmas this year. Usually, he spent this time of year with the Potters, but had opted out this year in order to give James and Lily some quality time to visit James’ extended family as newly-weds. And he hadn’t spent Christmas with his own family ever since he was sixteen years old so, by default, he’d be home.

Remus frowned at himself, suddenly feeling quite guilty about not inviting Sirius to spend Christmas with him. Logically, he knew Sirius would have probably said no, not wanting to intrude on anyone’s plans or be a problem. Sirius was always like that, even still with the Potters who insisted that Sirius was just as much a part of their family as James was and that he was welcome any time. It made Remus wonder how many times a young Sirius was told by his family how much of a burden he was.

Though, it probably would have been inappropriate for Remus to invite Sirius anyway because of the feelings he had started to develop for his friend that were progressively becoming stronger the more he was around the other man.

Not wanting to dwell on the thought any longer, Remus fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sirius’ number. He picked up on the second ring.

“Remus! Is the train ride to Wales that boring that you had to call me for entertainment?” Sirius asked, his voice teasing. Remus laughed lightly, feeling himself relax just by talking to the other man.

“No, no. I actually never got on the train. It’s been delayed because of the snow and the station has no idea when it will be running again so…” Remus trailed off. He heard Sirius exhale on the other line and Remus imagined a frown appearing on his face. Sirius always felt bad about things he couldn’t control.

“Damn. I’m so sorry, Re. That’s shite.”

Remus nodded before remembering Sirius couldn’t see him and grunted out a weak “yeah.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Looking back at his broken window, Remus closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Actually, there is one thing…”

* * *

“Thank you, again. It really means a lot.” Remus said for the hundredth time since Sirius had picked him up from his place. Sirius just shook his head dismissively as he took Remus’ duffel bag and proceeded up the stairs to his own flat.

“It’s really no problem, Re. It will be nice to have the company.”

The smile on Sirius’ face was so genuine that it made Remus’ stomach twist in a funny way. He blushed and followed his friend up the steps, and they both pushed their way into Sirius’ place, grateful to be out of the cold.

Sirius’ flat was much nicer than Remus’, with an open kitchen that was connected to a nice sized living space as well as two bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall. The walls were a deep gray color and the flooring was a sleek hardwood. Remus thought back to his own place with the horrible yellow wallpaper and stiff carpet and began to wonder if it would be the worst thing in the world if the place did in fact freeze over in his absence.

There were shelves lined with records sitting in the corner of the living room and Remus found himself idly running his fingers across the edges, smiling at how much Sirius cared for and admired his music collection.

“Anything you’d like to listen to?” Sirius asked, coming up behind Remus with two cups of tea in his hand. Remus smiled and accepted the drink, taking a long sip before replying.

“Maybe later. I think right now I just want to sit and relax in this nice _warm_ flat of yours.” Remus hums and Sirius snickers a little. The sound causes Remus to grin once more and he follows Sirius to the sofa, pulling his knees up this his chest and leaning against the arm of the furniture.

Sirius sits back, crossing his legs on top of the coffee table placed before them and sighs contently. Remus can’t help but think about how domestic it all feels, sitting there with Sirius and drinking tea. It wasn’t a terrible way to be spending the holiday after all.

They say there a long moment, neither one saying anything before Sirius finally broke the silence.

“What do you want for Christmas, Re?” Sirius asked airily, raising one perfect eyebrow in his direction. His hair was tied into a bun at the back of his head with loose tendrils framing his sharp cheekbones and Remus wanted to say a simple “ _you_ ” in response to Sirius’ question.

Instead he shrugged, tearing his gaze away from Sirius and back to his lap. “Haven’t thought about it. What about you?”

Sirius shifted, turning so his body was facing toward Remus, his head tilting in a dog-like manner as he smiled at the man across from him.

“I have everything I’ll ever want right here.”

Remus’ breath caught in his throat and he felt as though his heart was going to beat out his chest, wondering if he was comprehending Sirius’ proclamation accurately.

“Sirius—“

“I can’t stay quiet any longer, Re.” He whispered, sounding more vulnerable than Remus had ever heard him be. “I love you. At least I think I do. I’ve never loved or been loved properly before, so I’m not sure how it works, but…but I know that I like having you around more than anyone. I know that the way your eyes flutter shut when you sip your tea makes my heart beat double time, and the face you make when you‘re reading makes me want to just _watch_ you read for days. I know that I’ve thought about what your lips would feel like against mine and what it would be like to hold you close. And…and I can’t stay quiet about it any longer, Re.”

The gray of his eyes were shining, searching Remus’ face urgently and feverishly. Remus himself felt light headed, the events of the day and now this making him wonder if it was all just some nightmare that had somehow turned into this amazing dream. Sirius _loved_ him. He actually _loved_ him.

“I’m so happy the train got delayed.” Remus said quietly. “I’m so happy that my window is shattered and I’m so happy that I called you.”

Remus surged forward, a jolt of adrenaline rushing through him, and placed his hands on either side of Sirius’ face before mashing his lips against his own. Sirius tasted like peppermint and spice and Remus allowed himself to become fully immersed in the sensation. Their lips moved together rhythmically, as if they had done this hundreds of times before, hands trailing up and down one another’s body, learning and memorizing.

They pulled away after a moment, completely breathless, smiling delusionally at one another.

“Merry Christmas, Sirius.”

“Merry Christmas, Remus.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
